


Mark Me

by tarialdarion



Series: McDanno SmutBucks [21]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Come Marking, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: "The first time Danny did this, Steve had come quickly with a loud shout. Both of them were surprised at his reaction (Steve was shocked, and Danny was smug for weeks about it) and were only too eager to investigate. They had discovered exactly how flexible Danny’s tongue was, and Steve often cursed Danny’s propensity to keep him right at the edge, leaving him a shaking, trembling mess, just as much as he reveled in the floating, hazy feeling of pleasure that it always left him with, sending him aflame at the thought of Danny’s tongue on him again."





	Mark Me

Steve pushed open the bedroom door and walked over to the side of the bed, carefully balancing a tray in one hand. “Danny,” he said quietly, nudging the lump under the blankets into regretful awareness.

Danny mumbled something incoherently into the pillow and Steve suppressed a grin. “I can’t understand you when you talk into your pillow,” he told Danny, sliding the tray onto the bedside table and dragging his fingers through Danny’s sleep-mussed hair. Danny opened one eye to glare at Steve and wiggle out from under his touch.

“I was asleep, asshole,” he grumbled, stretching enough for his t-shirt to slide up and reveal a tantalizing strip of skin and hair leading underneath his underwear. Steve’s gaze immediately dropped to trace it happily, noting the bitemark on his hip, a lingering memento of their night. He rested a knee on the bed and leaned over to press a gentle kiss on Danny’s lips. Danny hummed in appreciation, pulling Steve closer with a hand on the back of his neck.

Steve followed the movement and quickly straddled Danny’s hips, falling over him with his elbows resting on either side of Danny’s head, and kissed him with intent, licking into his mouth easily. Danny opened up under him, arms pulling him in closer, both of them ignoring the lingering morning breath.

“Did you bring me breakfast?” Danny asked, falling back against the pillow. Steve smiled down at him smugly.

“Yes, I did.”

Danny hummed in response, tracing his fingers down Steve’s back. “I think I might be hungry for something else this morning,” he said with a wink, leaning up in an attempt to kiss him again.

Steve dodged the kiss and gestured at the tray on the bedside table where he left it, balancing over Danny on one arm. “I brought you a great breakfast! You know what, you are so ungrateful when I try to do things for you,” he said, an indignant, overexaggerated pout on his face. Danny grinned up at him, a mischievous light in his eyes.

“Not quite the meal I was talking about, babe.” He emphasized his statement with a rough squeeze of Steve’s ass and Steve could feel heat rush through him at the thought.

“Oh, yeah, okay,” he breathed, scrambling off the bed and yanking at his underwear. The first time Danny did this, Steve had come quickly with a loud shout. Both of them were surprised at his reaction (Steve was shocked, and Danny was smug for _weeks_ about it). They had discovered exactly how flexible Danny’s tongue was, and Steve often cursed Danny’s propensity to keep him right at the edge, leaving him a shaking, trembling mess, just as much as he reveled in the floating, hazy feeling of pleasure that it always left him with, sending him aflame at the thought of Danny’s tongue on him again.

Danny’s grin only widened as he sat up and turned to sit on the side of the bed. “I thought so,” he laughed, pulling his shirt off. He had just barely thrown it on the ground when he was suddenly tackled to the bed by a very eager, very naked Steve, kissing him fiercely as they fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs. Danny let his legs fall open, Steve slotting easily between them and casually rolling his hips down to grind against him, his quickly hardening cock sliding against Danny’s skin.

“Steve,” Danny said breathlessly between kisses, “Steve, I can’t eat you out if you’re on top of me.”

With that, Steve rolled off quickly, scrambling to lay on his stomach on the bed. Danny laughed, kneeling behind Steve and smacking his ass lightly. Steve jolted at the slap, moaning into the pillow happily, as Danny settled down behind Steve, spreading Steve’s legs and leaning in to bite gently at his thigh.

He spread Steve’s ass cheeks open and breathed hotly over his hole, Steve shivering at the feeling. The first lick had him melting into the bed, quickly becoming pliant under Danny’s tongue. Danny took his time, licking broad stripes over Steve’s hole and digging his fingertips into the tight muscles of Steve’s ass. Steve moaned as Danny swirled his tongue, dipping inside just barely before resuming his slow, careful licks over the opening. He alternated between fast flicks of his tongue, the tip barely catching on the rim of Steve’s hole, and long, broad licks that lingered and left Steve breathless.

Steve writhed beneath him, rutting against the bed, and Danny sealed his mouth over the opening and sucked hard, ripping a low keening sound from Steve’s throat. He thrust back against Danny’s tongue, seeking out more and thrusting against the bed to relieve some of the pressure building in his leaking cock. Danny removed his mouth for a moment and Steve whined, canting his hips back in search of his tongue. Danny chuckled at Steve’s enthusiasm.

“Calm down,” he soothed, dragging the tips of his fingers down Steve’s ass and Steve felt goosebumps raise from Danny’s gentle, almost caressing touch. “Raise your hips, get that ass in the air.”

Steve scrambled to obey, need humming through him and making his actions almost uncoordinated in his eagerness. He held himself as still as possible, trembling from the need to be touched. He heard Danny shift behind him and turned to look. Danny’s slick, reddened mouth made Steve’s cock throb hard and he groaned low in his throat. “Danny,” he licked his lips, suddenly realizing that his mouth gone dry, searching for the words in his lust fogged brain that would get Danny’s mouth back on him _right now_ , “ _please_.”

Danny smiled at him before placing a hand against his back and pushing him down. Steve let himself be shoved into the pillow, Danny instructing him firmly, “Keep your ass in the air.” Steve obeyed, slumping against the bed and aching to rut against the sheets. “Spread yourself for me.”

Steve’s breath caught, and he reached around to spread his cheeks wide, his face turned to pant against the pillow. “Good,” Danny murmured, petting the backs of Steve’s thighs before grasping them firmly and leaning down to bury his face in Steve’s ass.

Steve moaned loudly as the pointed tip of Danny’s tongue penetrated him, licking into him with a determination. He felt a blunt, wet pressure against his hole and relaxed enough to let Danny press inside him with a spit-slick finger.

Steve pressed his forehead against the pillow, panting hard. He felt flushed, skin overheated and oversensitive as Danny continued to press in farther, licking around the one finger penetrating him, slowly moving in and out, leaving Steve a writhing mess.

“Danny,” he gasped out, desperate for him to move faster, touch his cock that hung low and heavy, dripping onto the sheets, something, _anything_ to relieve the thick tension coiling under his skin. He felt Danny smile against his skin, never letting up on his onslaught, ripping Steve’s breath from his lungs at every thrust of his tongue. He sat back, and Steve made an unhappy noise before Danny soothed him with a gentle scrape of his nails along Steve’s ass. Steve let his hands fall, resting on his elbows and trying to stay upright, to stay where Danny wanted him.

“I like the way you say my name when you’re like this, all hard and needy for me,” Danny said conversationally, watching his finger thrust in and out of Steve’s hole. “You’re so eager, aren’t you, babe?” He emphasized his words with a swirling lick around his finger and Steve moaned. “You are. You want me to fuck you?”

Steve fought through the blurred thoughts entirely consumed by how Danny’s tongue felt opening him up so slowly. “Yes,” he gasped, his hips thrusting helplessly in the air, “I do.”

Danny hummed in response, crooking his finger to press against Steve’s prostate. Steve cried out and pushed back into Danny’s finger, searching for more. “No,” Danny murmured, “I don’t think I want to.”

Steve let out a guttural noise as Danny pulled his finger out of him. “No no no,” he whined, desperate to come, desperate to feel Danny on him and in him again.

Danny slapped his ass lightly and Steve cried out, hands clenched in the sheets to keep from falling and just rutting against the bed until he came. He heard a rustle and a deep sigh and twisted his head to see Danny, with his underwear pushed down to mid-thigh, kneeling behind him and stroking his cock steadily, burning lust alight in his half-lidded eyes as he looked at the mess he had reduced Steve to.

“You wanna see me come?” Danny asked breathlessly, his hand twisting around the head in the way that Steve knew he liked it. He whimpered in response, mind totally focused on the way Danny’s eyes went unfocused and how he thrust forward into the tight circle of his hand. “Want me to come on you?”

At that, Steve’s entire body gave a strong shiver and Danny chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He broke off with a grunt, his thighs trembling and Steve knew he was close.

“Yeah,” Steve managed to say, raising up on his elbows enough to speak clearly, “come on me, Danny, come all over me and mark me, please, I want to feel you on me, _Danny_ -“

Danny’s hand stuttered and he let out a long, deep moan as he came, warm splashes of come falling onto Steve’s back. Steve closed his eyes and arched into it, the feeling of Danny coming on him igniting the flame of arousal that had been simmering under his skin. He dropped his head low, panting as he felt another splash of come fall on his ass, sliding down slowly to drop onto his balls. The warm drop of come on him combined with the knowledge that Danny marked him, _Danny came on him_ , left Steve gasping as he came hard, his entirely body shuddering as the waves of his orgasm wrecked him completely until he was spent, the last bit of come dripping weakly onto the bed beneath him.

Steve’s legs and arms gave out under him and he collapsed onto the bed, feeling sated and boneless. Danny kissed the dimples just above Steve’s ass and Steve shivered. The bed dipped as Danny got off, stepping into the bathroom and Steve heard the water running. He could feel Danny’s come cooling on his skin but was having a hard time mustering the energy to turn and watch Danny brush his teeth, much less to find something to clean up with.

Danny walked back in, and Steve twisted just enough to see Danny wiping the come off his back and pressing another kiss on his skin. Steve made a noise, pulling away and twisting even further to protect his back.

“You know that tickles,” he scolded, mind still fuzzy enough to slur his words, and ignored the satisfied grin on Danny’s face. He winced at the wet spot he had inadvertently rolled into, scooting back away from it quickly.

Danny tossed the rag behind him and climbed onto the bed, flopping down next to Steve with a grunt. “Of course, I do,” he mumbled, turning to bury his head into Steve’s shoulder, throwing an arm around his waist and tangling their legs together, “why do you think I do it?”

“You’re a menace, Williams.” Steve curled an arm around Danny and settled in to doze the morning away.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
